Nine Months in Nibelheim
by Vinyufan300
Summary: Summary inside! Definately a Yuffentine with slight possible Clotif.
1. Guess what guys I'm Pregnant

Nine Months in Nibelheim

(Summary)

This story takes place a year after the events of Doc. Yuffie turns 20, the drinking age in most of Gaia, and turns into a bit of a wild child. Her behavior became so wild that Reeve had to cut her ties with the WRO. With no job, Yuffie lived off the fortune that her father left when he died. However, Yuffie's careless spending and party habits quickly frittered away the fortune within no more than a year. A few drunken one night stands later and she finds out she is pregnant. Not even able to contact a single one of the possible fathers, Yuffie's last resort is to go to Tifa's new Seventh Heaven in Edge in hopes of getting some help from her friends…

Rated T for some Cid language and adult topics.

(Chapter One)

**Guess what guys, I'm pregnant!**

"That'll be 400 gil." A big hairy hand came from the front seat of the taxi at Yuffie's face. Yuffie gasped, her big eyes got even bigger.

"What a rip off! No way I'm payin that!" Yuffie tried the silver door handle, only to find it was locked.

"Oh no ya don't you little…" The whole taxi rocked as the big man in the driver's seat turned his body and reached for Yuffie's bag.

"Hi ya!" Yuffie karate chopped the taxi driver in the forehead squarely even with his thick unibrow. Her attack didn't cause a bit of pain to the big man. He reached for her again, but Yuffie reached into her pocket and held out her hand blowing tear dust into the man's eyes. While he cursed and rubbed his eyes, Yuffie found the window button and quickly rolled it down, leaping out of it and landing on the sidewalk with the graceful of a cat. "Sucker!" _nyuk nyuk nyuk _She chuckled to herself as she ran down the sidewalk toward the sign that stuck out with a flashing blue and white Seventh Heaven logo. Yuffie checked her watch. _Five past nine, the bar should be hoppin right about now. _She thought as she approached metal door with a sign outside of it saying open. She stood on her tip toes trying to look through the small window near the top of the door.

_Argh!_ She jumped a few times and only succeeded in seeing an empty table. _Well here goes nothing!_ She swung the door open so wide, it slammed into the wall beside it. Almost everyone in the bar turned and looked at her. Yuffie looked back at everyone. Cid sat at a table for two with a dark haired guy that Yuffie hadn't seen before. They both sat with cigarettes hanging out of their mouths and beers in their hands. As Yuffie began to walk towards the bar where she spotted a very busy looking Tifa, she overheard their conversation.

"Yeah…these women don't know a damn thing about buildin shit! I say we start building our own rocket. These old bones ain't gonna be able to do this for much longer now and I'll be damned if I die before achievin my dream!" Cid was saying.

The dark haired man nodded in agreement and the two made a toast to their new plans.

Yuffie looked to the other side of the room. _Cloud?_ He seemed rather cheerful. As Yuffie passed that table, she overheard bits and pieces of the conversation and concluded that the other three men at the table had also been members of SOLDIER and they were sharing stories of old times.

Loud music began to play and Yuffie looked towards the back of the bar where a colorful jukebox sat. _Wow Denzel!?_ It had been four years since Yuffie had really seen Denzel and he had grown so much! She smiled to herself watching him swing a young girl his age around clumsily as they tried to dance to the upbeat music.

Tifa looked up from pouring Barret a drink and spotted a new face in the bar. "Yuffie!?" she exclaimed. She sat down the bottle of liquor and literally ran through the short swinging doors from behind her bar and hugged the shorter girl.

"Hey Teef! Cool place." Yuffie smiled looking around at her new bar. The two girls analyzed each other for a while. Yuffie hadn't changed much in appearance. Her hair was longer in the front, short and choppy in the back and she styled it a little spunkier with two thin hot pink extensions in it that reached her chest.

"Isn't it!? How long are you in town?" Tifa had changed a bit since Yuffie last seen her, she was wearing more make up and exposing a little more of her chest than usual. Yuffie sent a glance toward Cloud wondering if he had anything to do with this change.

"Um…well actually…I sort of…" _This is much harder than I thought! The great ninja Yuffie never has to ask for help!_

"Tifa, could me and my bud get another beer!?" Cid yelled from his table.

"I'm on it!" She grinned instantly taking off without letting Yuffie finish. Yuffie took a seat at an empty table and waited a few hours until some of the strange people she hadn't seen before left the bar leaving only Cid, Cloud, Barret, Denzel, Tifa, and Yuffie. Marlene, being still a bit too young to witness the whole party scene was upstairs in her bedroom. She was ten years old now, Denzel fourteen.

The gang began to circle around Yuffie. "Well, well, well if it ain't the great materia thief." Cid said with a chuckle. Yuffie scoffed. After helping the gang on their many quests to save the world all he could think about was the time she stole their materia! He wasn't even there when it happened!

"Shove it, Cid or I'll deck you." The gang noticed that her threat didn't have its usual Yuffie spunk. She didn't even jump up and make her signature punch move.

"Life been treating you well?" Cloud asked taking a seat next to her. Tifa sat across from Cloud. Cid and Barret leaned up against the wall behind the table.

"Well…uh…ok, I'm just gonna say it!" Yuffie stood up and looked around at the faces of all her friends. "You guys, I'm pregnant."

Tifa clapped happily, but stopped and cleared her throat when she saw the sad expression on Yuffie's face. The entire room was silent.

Footsteps from across the room drew Yuffie's attention and she watched in surprise as Vincent Valentine himself came walking out of the dark corner he had been standing in. _Whoa_ Yuffie thought when he walked right up to her.

He didn't say a word but sent a glance at the group of friends and then down at Yuffie. She stole a quick look at him. He hadn't changed at all. Same clothes, same hair, same gorgeous eyes. The only thing that worried Yuffie was that he still seemed to carry that same ton of guilt. After all he'd done for the planet, you'd think he'd feel as if his sins had been atoned for.

Yuffie looked chose to look at Tifa as she spoke since she was the easiest to face. "I…don't even know who the father is. I don't have any money or a place to stay. That's why I came here."

"Are you planning on keeping it?" Tifa asked. Everyone looked at Tifa as she spoke then back at Yuffie waiting for her answer.

"I…I'm considering adoption. I know I absolutely do _not_ wanna kill the kid, but _me_ raising baby!? I can barely keep track of my freakin cats!" Yuffie let out a fake laugh that didn't even fool Cid.

"Yuffie, I'd offer you a room here, but I'm renting the two spare bedrooms out to make extra cash. I really don't want to put you on the couch." Tifa looked at Barret who raised his hands and shook his head no. He of course had no space. He was in the process of moving back to North Corel to help rebuild the town that he'd been accused of abandoning. No one even looked at Cid because it was obvious that arrangement wouldn't work. In an attempt to possibly get himself off the hook Cid pointed his finger at Vincent.

"What about you, Vince? You got that mansion out in Nibelhiem all to yourself, dontcha? Of course you do. I helped you restore it!" He chuckled. "Why don't you give her a room?" Vincent sent him a death glare.

Yuffie saw his reaction and her feelings were hurt. She turned on her heels. "Fine, just forget it!" she yelled before running out of the bar.

"Vincent!" Cloud said glaring at his friend. "What's it gonna hurt?"

The crimson clad gunman heard Cloud, but he was busy staring at door Yuffie had stormed out of. A sharp pang of guilt stabbed his heart. He closed his eyes and breathed a heavy sigh.

Tifa smiled as she watched him walk out the door in pursuit of their troubled friend.

AUTHORS NOTE:

_Thanks for reading and PLZ review even if its just to say it sucks or to point out all the stupid typos I probably made even though I doubled checked like fifty billion times. _


	2. Off to Nibelheim

(Chapter 2)

**Off to Nibelheim**

Vincent left the bar just in time to catch Yuffie turning the corner at the end of the street. Edge had so far kept its reputation for being a relatively safe town. There weren't very many other people on the streets tonight and those that were didn't look like any threats. Vincent swiftly moved down the street and peeked around the corner that lead into a dark alley. A normal person wouldn't have been able see anything, but with Vincent's enhanced vision he spotted Yuffie right away. He jumped, appearing to fly as he reached the roof of the building. He followed Yuffie jumping from rooftop to rooftop until she finally arrived at the park. Vincent would have attempted to jump from the roof into the tree near her, but for fear of what would be a devastating event if he fell, he landed himself softly on the ground. He stayed in the shadows and watched his companion as she sat down in a swing. Though he was still many yards away, his sharp hearing instantly picked up her soft sobs.

He and Yuffie had never been especially close. He hadn't considered her as a friend until after his encounters with her in their fight against Deepground. But that was only due to the fact she had saved his life.

He looked down at his watch. It was now a few minutes after three o'clock in the morning. He allowed Yuffie another fifteen minutes to herself before he made his presence known.

"What!?" Yuffie snapped glaring up at him like a child to an intruding parent. Vincent leaned against the supporting pole to the swing set.

"I've come to reoffer you the room at the mansion." He spoke softly with no tone in his voice.

"Oh yeah? Well I don't want it!" The quietness of the night exaggerated Yuffie's shrill voice, making it seem louder than it was.

Vincent pushed himself off of the pole and started walking. "Suit yourself, Yuffie."

Yuffie forgot what it was like dealing with Vincent. He wasn't the type to spill his hospitality all over a person. So there was not a change he'd turn back and offer it again. She sighed loudly and stood from the swing. It was her turn to do the following. Though she tried to stay a good distance from the gunman, he knew all the while she had been following him. After they had passed the bar and walked a good ten minutes further, Yuffie finally caught up to him.

"Where are you going?" she asked awkwardly. He glanced down at her.

"Nibelheim." He answered. "There's a port a few miles up ahead. The ship travels from here to Costa Del Sol, from there we'll take a train to Nibelheim."

"_We'll? _Nobody ever said I was going with you!" Yuffie crossed her arms and looked away from him. Vincent ignored her and kept walking. A few minutes later Yuffie gave up on pretending she wasn't going to take his offer. She never could hold a grudge for long.

"So, you got the mansion fixed up?" she asked in an attempt to make conversation.

"Mm hm." Vincent replied keeping his eyes on the path ahead. A taxi rolled by and Vincent looked as if he were about to stop it. Yuffie peered into the window of the car and saw the man from the night before. Vincent lifted his arm only to have it nearly ripped off by a frantic Yuffie.

"Run!" Yuffie yelled, but it was too late. The taxi driver had already recognized her. He rolled down his window.

"It's you! Get back here!" he roared, revving up his taxi as if to run over the two.

"What the hell?" Vincent asked giving a rare confused expression to Yuffie who was literally dragging him down the street. She zigzagged down the street, the taxi in tow. She pushed Vincent into a narrow side street that the big taxi couldn't fit down. The man shook his fist outside of the window yelling obscenities out at them.

Yuffie paused holding her chest and panting heavily. "Whew that was close!"

Vincent narrowed his eyes at her, but didn't say a word. This look alone could force a person to confess.

"Don't look at me like that, Vinny." Yuffie said shoving her hand out toward his face as if blocking the glare he was shooting at her.

"Yuffie, don't you think you're getting a bit too old for games like that?" Vincent's tone was stern.

"Shut up! You're one to talk about getting old. Just because you've been around for a hundred years doesn't mean you know everything!" Yuffie took her hand down and crossed both arms over her chest as she stared up at the tall man.

"Tell me what I don't know." He said not taking his hard glare off of her. Yuffie shifted and looked away. Suddenly all the things she had thought were so much _fun_ became too shameful to even admit. She stuck to admitting the obvious.

"I'm poor, homeless, and pregnant, _Vincent_. I had to do what I had to do, ok? Now can we just get going to wherever it is we're going and get there fast? I'm tired, hungry, and I gotta pee!" She did a little dance to prove her point.

Vincent sighed deeply and they continued on to the port where Yuffie quickly found a bathroom and Vincent bought her food. Yuffie knew it was a bad idea to eat before getting on a ship, but was too hungry to care and stuffed herself full.

Much to her despair the trip was two full days on the ship and since she was going on Vincent's ticket, they had to share a very small cabin. Yuffie spent most of the time with her head hanging off the railing barfing into the sea. Yuffie was sure she'd risen the sea level with the amount of vomit.

She walked back into their cabin literally green in the face. She threw herself down on the twin sized bed and groaned. In the room was the bed, a small wooden chair, a table with a lamp on it, a few pictures on 

the wall, and a plant in the corner. Vincent sat in the chair reading a message from Tifa on his phone. She'd sent him a thank you message for taking Yuffie in.

Yuffie rolled over on her back and looked over at him. "Wow, Vinny are you like actually sending a text message!? Don't tell me you've got a girlfriend or something?" She jumped up and leaned forward trying to read what he was typing.

_For this Tifa, a simple thanks may not be efficient enough._

Vincent closed his phone quickly and stood. "You should try to get some rest."

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked the back of his head. Vincent didn't answer her but shut the door behind him. He took a walk around the ship and leaned against the railing looking out at the sky. Never in his life had he lived with a woman before. He knew he wouldn't be able to put Yuffie in a room on the other side of the mansion and expect her to never bother him. He sighed heavily and hung his head looking down at the water. _Who in their right mind would want to be within my presence anyway?_

Yuffie, with her stealthy ninja ways had followed him, but hid behind one of the support pillars that held up the second floor of the ship. She sighed after watching him hang his head depressively. _Don't tell me he's still depressed over that stupid Lucrecia. I thought Shelke had helped him get his closure with that. _She watched him a while longer, but eventually got tired after a while. He stood there motionless, but his hair and cloak were blowing softly in the wind.

_Vinny, you deserve to be happy_. Yuffie thought as she walked away towards the small cabin. She lay in bed contemplating on things she could do to possibly cheer him up. None came to mind and she eventually fell asleep.

AUTHORS NOTES:

**titanscave-95**- thanks for the review! Um... I dont even know who the dad is! lol!

**VisariGrissle**- of course I'll keep going! Thanks for reviewing!


	3. Too Many Questions

totally forgot about a disclaimer! No i definately dont own any of the FF characters! My own personal Vincent would be pretty nice though ;P

(Chapter 3)

**Too Many Questions**

After another agonizing day on the ship and a long agitating train ride, Yuffie found herself standing outside of the gates of Shinra Manor. _Oh!_ She noticed a small engraved plate that now read 'Valentine Manor.' "Valentine Manor?! Hey that's pretty cool!" she said running her fingers around the marble plate with the name engraved in it.

"Cid put that there." Vincent said using his key to open the gate. He would rather not have the entire town knowing he lived there, but it was pretty obvious anyways. The great Vincent Valentine had made quite a name for himself after saving the planet from Omega. So anywhere he was spotted, people were talking.

"You should have invited me out here to come help remodel! Aside from being a great ninja, I also have some pretty awesome interior decorating skills, ya know." Yuffie elbowed him while grinning up at his stoic form. He didn't offer any response to this but led her through the front yard and up to the house. Yuffie skipped happily next to him it was almost as if she'd forgotten the true reason she was even here at all.

Vincent swung open the wooden doors that Cid helped him paint black and Yuffie ran into his house marveling at the remodeled grand staircase. "Woah! Vinny this place is awesome." she said running up the stairs and looking down at him from the second floor, leaning against the black banister. Vincent took off his golden boots, and unbuckled his cloak to hang it up by the door. Yuffie had only seen Vincent without his cloak once and that was during the time she helped save his life after finding him in this very house looking like a corpse. Yuffie grinned to herself thinking back to that day. She had gotten to see a lot more than just the other half of his face. She had him completely shirtless in the back of the Shadow Fox while she cleaned and helped cure the hole in his chest.

"Which room is mine?" Yuffie asked looking left and right she knew the place very well and there was at least two bedrooms on each side of the house.

"Go left. The first door on the right hand side." Vincent said finally looking up at her. He went straight a head through a doorway downstairs into the kitchen. They didn't offer any food at the train station so he knew Yuffie was probably hungry. He was surprised at himself when he found his cabinets and refrigerator practically empty.

Yuffie walked into the room and jumped on the bed. She noticed right away that this wasn't exactly a Vincenty room so he and Cid must have designed it for company. The color scheme in the room was mostly blues and greens. There were flower patterns on the curtains and a rug on the floor with the same patterns. Yuffie didn't bring very much with her. Her small knapsack contained two small shirts and one other pair of shorts, a cure, regen, and a fira materia, a bottle of un opened prenatal pills she received on her first doctor's visit, and her tiny stuffed chocobo. She sat the stuffed animal by her bed with a smile and laid back moving her arms and legs as if she were making a snow angel. _Wonder what living with Vinny's gonna be like!_ She squealed at the thought of all the trouble she'd get to cause him, but never forgot her main mission. Above all things, she wanted to see that man having fun! She wanted to see him smile laugh and just enjoy life! Pregnant or not, she'd find a way to do it.

After relaxing for a while she found herself nearly starved to death. She skipped down the hall looking around. She cross the grand staircase again into the other hallway and walked up and down looking in the rooms. The door at the very end was locked and she figured it was Vincent's room. She knocked a couple of times "Vinny!!" He didn't answer. She flew down the stairs going into every room and looking around. "I _know_ his rotten ass didn't dump me off here and run off!" she yelled to herself. She reached into one of her many pockets and pulled out her cell phone.

As soon as she dialed his number, she heard a phone ringing as the front door opened. Her senses quickly picked up the smell of chicken. "Uh! Way to cause a major freak out! I thought you ditched me!" She hopped up to him and stealthily snatched the box of fried chicken out of his hands. She dashed into his kitchen and hopped up on a chair devouring a chicken leg.

Vincent walked into the room and quietly prepared a sandwich for himself.

"Mmm! Thanks Vince." She said. Vincent turned to her and gave her a nod. His eyes widened at the mess she had already managed to make. "You're gonna take awesome care of me while I'm pregnant, right?"

Vincent sighed as he placed his plate on the table and sat across from her. "I'll do what I can."

She grinned at him before picking up another leg and ripping the meat off of it with her teeth. She glanced up at her quiet friend as he took a very neat, small bite of his sandwich. "I'm three weeks along, by the way." She still wasn't absoluetly sure what she was going to do with the baby, but she didn't want to put a damper on the mood by bringing that up. She knew that the reality of evening giving birth to a child wouldn't hit her until she was swelled up like a beach ball.

Vincent nodded again. In his head he was doing the calculations of possibly how long until the child was born and he could send Yuffie back on her way. He recalled hearing her say something about adoption back at Tifa's bar. He hoped she stuck with that idea otherwise he was sure he'd find himself living with Yuffie and her child! He was sure living with two Yuffie's would bring the Galian beast out of its slumber.

Yuffie couldn't stand the silence so she kept coming up with random comments to make. "Is your bedroom the one at the end of the hallway on the right side of the house?"

Vincent once again responded with only a nod.

"Why's it locked?"

Vincent shrugged.

"You got materia in there that you think I'm gonna steal?"

Vincent sighed and looked up at her. She was now holding a chicken leg in each hand taking a bite out of one and then the other.

"What?" she asked after a few seconds of him giving her the annoyed look that she had gotten so used to back when the gang was after Sephiroth.

Vincent shook his head and continued to eat quietly.

"So, you still sleep in a coffin?" Yuffie asked snatching up a napkin from the dispenser in the middle of the table and wiping her hands.

Vincent shook his head no.

"Did you and Cid remodel the basement too?" she asked knowing all her questions were getting on his nerves but these were things she _had _to know!

Vincent sighed. "He and I emptied the basement, burning its contents before sealing it off."

"Oh." Yuffie said quietly. She wondered if that's what he wanted or if that was just Cid's idea. She decided it was definitely Cid's idea and she could see him right now. 'Ain't nothin to do but burn the shit!'

Vincent cleaned up after Yuffie once they'd finished eating dinner while Yuffie hung around the kitchen asking him more questions about the house. She chattered on and on as she followed him out of the kitchen and up the stairs until Vincent turned to her suddenly.

"…and what about all the fiends in here? You and Cid must have…"

"Is there anything else you need?" he asked cutting her off. One more question and he swore he'd do his brain a favor and blow it out with his hand gun.

"Uh, no. I guess I'm alright." Yuffie said noticing how dark the house got without the light from all the windows.

"Then, good night." He said turning his back to her and going to his room. Although it was at night that he was most alert, he pretended to be going to bed. Yuffie knew Vincent never slept so she was already on to him and made a note to get him later.

"Well, good night then, Vinny." She said with the biggest grin. Vincent knew she was up to something but he didn't know what. Even to him, Yuffie was completely unpredictable sometimes. And he hated surprises…


	4. Whisperings

(Chapter 4)

**Whisperings **

Yuffie got inside the comfortable bed and allowed herself to sleep until four the next morning. If Vincent ever were to catch a bit of rest it would always be between four and five in the morning. Yuffie remembered this from all her spying she did on him during his first few weeks with the crew. At exactly four she slipped out of the bed wearing only a sports bra and a pair of underwear. She picked up her shorts from the previous day and put them on, but didn't bother grabbing a shirt. She snuck down the hallway across the grand staircase and down the other hall towards Vincent's bedroom. She pulled a pin from her hair and very quietly picked the lock and opened the door.

Yuffie poked her head into the dimly lit room. _Aww Vinny sleeps with a nightlight!_ There was a single candle burning with wax running down it onto the gold tray it sat in. Vincent lay on top of the sheets of his bed still in his clothes from the previous day. He was turned on his side away from the candle, facing Yuffie. His face was buried into the crook of his right arm, with his gauntlet hand resting on his side.

Yuffie tip toed around the room completely unnoticed by the sleeping man. She noticed there was a book near him and a glass of ice water behind him, the ice cubes had not yet fully melted. It was obvious to her that he must have just dozed off. She snickered as she snuck over to the table by his bed and picked up the glass water. She stifled her laugh as she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and got the camera ready.

"Vinny?" she tapped his shoulder lightly. Vincent quickly lifted his face from the crook of his arm and in that same moment Yuffie poured the glass of ice water directly on him, snapping a picture of his surprised reaction.

He gasped and wiped a hand down his drenched face, then pushed his wet bangs from his eyes. "Yuffie…" he grumbled as he sat up and glared at the giggling girl sitting on the floor holding her stomach.

As she recovered from the laughter she stood up with her hands on her hips. "That's what you get for blowing me off!"

Vincent blinked.

"Anyway, I'm hungry!" Yuffie crossed her arms and pouted at the expressionless man in front of her. He reached over and closed the book next to him.

"You'll have to wait." He said softly. He stood and blew out the candle before walking out of the room, leaving Yuffie in the dark.

"Wait for what?! Fire up that stove and cook me some breakfast!" Yuffie charge up behind him down the hall way and was right on his heels as they walked down the stairway.

"There is noting to cook, Yuffie. The diner in town does not open until six." Vincent said calmly and walking slowly as if he didn't have an impatient ninja at his heels.

* * *

Yuffie groaned and plopped herself down on a velvety dark red couch in Vincent's den. Vincent took a chair that almost reminded Yuffie of some sort of throne. After a period of lingering silence, Yuffie spoke again. Vincent sighed as soon as she opened her mouth.

"You don't got a TV or anything? No wonder you stay so out of touch with the world." Yuffie looked around for anything that could possibly be of interest to her. She didn't have any success so she decided to stare at him. Vincent was staring into the fireplace as if there were an actual fire burning.

Six o'clock couldn't come fast enough for Yuffie. Her stomach was so empty it no longer had the motivation to growl. Vincent hadn't yet got himself a form of transportation so they had to walk into town. That didn't suit Yuffie well at all and she complained the entire way. Vincent's right eye was twitching by the time they had reached the small diner.

"It's Vincent Valentine…"

"Hey isn't that Vincent Valentine…"

"Wow it's that demon guy…." The people in the diner instantly began whispering as Vincent walked in the door. Yuffie trailed in behind him still grumbling about her feet hurting. She went quiet and looked around at all the people that were staring at her.

"How many?" A waitressed dressed up in a frilly dress and apron asked.

"Two." Vincent answered coolly.

Yuffie followed him and the waitress to a table and sat directly across from Vincent. The table was so small, sitting like this felt so up close and personal. Yuffie could only stare down at the menu. Vincent wasn't aware of the closeness. He was more conscious of the constant scrutiny he was receiving be the people sitting around them. He hated feeling like the center of attention.

"Is that his new girlfriend…?"

"She looks so young…"

"Didn't his lover die…?"

Vincent shut his eyes and tried to drown out the whisperings. His heightened sense of hearing picked it up so well everyone might as well have been screaming in his ears.

When the food came, he and Yuffie ate very quickly. Both of them with the same goal of getting out of the diner as quick as they could but had different reasons. As if on cue, as soon as Vincent's gold boot hit the sidewalk outside a clasp of thunder sounded and heavy rain poured down from the sky. Even so, the people on the street seemed more interested in staring at the great Vincent Valentine and his mystery companion than sheltering themselves from the rain. A few people recognized Yuffie as the princess of Wutai and a former accomplice of the WRO, but many others had no idea who she was.

Neither Vincent nor Yuffie wanted to stand there any longer so they took off running towards the trail that leaded to the mansion. Their retreat set off more rumors of the towns people. Once out of the public eye, Yuffie stopped to catch her breath. She was already soaked through to her undergarments so there was no rush getting anywhere dry. She stared at the sky and let the rain hit her face. There was always something about the feeling of the cool rain drops hitting you face on a warm day.

Vincent cocked an eyebrow at her as he noticed she was grinning up at the sky with her eyes closed. Nothing about her situation could be this joyous. He looked up into the sky as well trying to see what he was missing. He closed his eyes and let the rain hit his face too. As soon as he closed his, Yuffie opened her eyes and looked over at the man standing beside her.

"Feels good, doesn't it Vinny? It's like…washing away all your sins." She said softly. Vincent opened his eyes and looked down at her.

She turned back to the sky. "...wash away everything and make you clean again as if nothing ever happened." Tears were now rolling down her cheeks, but the rain hid them. Vincent could sense her sadness anyway, though he did nothing to show it.

"If only it worked that way." Vincent said turning away from her and continuing up the path. Eventually Yuffie followed him as they continued on towards the mansion. Once inside they separated and both took showers.

_Vinny, where the hell are you?!_ Yuffie thought walking around his mansion in only a towel. She didn't have anything but her spare shorts and since Vincent kept his place pretty drafty so she'd rather see if he had anything more decent to wear.

"Yuffie."

"Ah!!" Yuffie spun around to see Vincent standing behind her. She was in his library now. "Geez, Vinny. Hey you got any clothes I can wear?"

Vincent shook his head no. All of the clothes in the mansion were Hojo's and Vincent made sure every garment was burned. He kept a purple blouse of Lucrecia's, but as far as he was concerned it wasn't for Yuffie to wear.

Yuffie started to glare at him, but then smiled bigger. "Hey lets have a toga party!"

"A what?" Vincent asked with a raised eyebrow. After Yuffie explained the circumstances of a toga party, Vincent, uninterested, turned on his heels and left the room he picked up his cell phone and called Tifa.

"Hey what's up Vincent? How's Yuffie?" Tifa asked sounded extra peppy today.

"Hmph." Vincent responded.

"Oh cheer up, did you need something?" she asked.

"Yuffie needs clothing."

"Oh ok, no problem I'll pick her up some things and send it there. Should I find some maternity outfits as well?"

Vincent felt a bit awkward. "If you would."

"Ok! No problem! Hey I have a few early customers so I'll have to let you go, alright?"

Vincent hung up without even saying goodbye. He turned around to see Yuffie walking through his front door in a white bed sheet with a flower she had just picked from his yard in her hair.

"Toga toga toga!!" she chanted with a grin on her face. Vincent contemplated visiting his wine cabinet and downing every bottle until he was drunk enough to join her. That might be the only way he could survive these next eight months.


	5. A Trip to the Doctor

(Chapter 5)

**A Trip to the Doctor**

A week passed by before Yuffie's clothes arrived. Vincent thought he may have been more excited than Yuffie to see the new outfits. Or maybe he was just relieved that he wouldn't have to see Yuffie in anymore creative forms of clothing.

"Can I see your phone, Vinny? Mine's dead and I wanna call Tifa and thank her." Yuffie said skipping into his bedroom wearing her knew red tank top and very short, red and white plaid shorts. He gave up on trying to lock her out as she'd just pick the lock and let herself in anyway. He sat in the far corner of his room near the window staring outside. He didn't even grant her with a glance as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed to her.

"Thanks a bunch, Vincey." She took his phone and jumped up on his bed, falling back against his velvety pillows. Vincent winced mentally. _Had she honestly forgotten that my real name is indeed Vin_**cent**_?_ He sighed and returned his attention to the scenery outside. He looked down and saw that there were about four cats in his yard. He could only recall there being one cat that hung around the yard. His eyes widened as he saw that there were now nearly eight cats in his yard. _What the? _He turned to Yuffie to ask her if she'd been putting food out, but at the same time it seemed Tifa had answered the phone and Yuffie began her conversation with her. So, he politely remained quiet.

"Hey, Teef! Thanks for the clothes! For not seeing me in so long, I'm surprised you still know my style!" Yuffie beamed. She sat up on the bed and played with her toes as she continued chatting with Tifa. The conversation was completely lighthearted and fun until _the_ topic was mentioned.

"So, have you chosen a doctor yet? You need to be visiting one regularly. Because if you're serious about giving it up for adoption, its _that_ much more important that your baby is especially healthy." Tifa said. Yuffie's smile faded and it was as if a dark cloud had entered the room.

"No…" Yuffie answered. She hadn't suffered any of the symptoms of pregnancy such as morning sickness or anything, and hadn't gained any weight as far as she noticed so it had been fairly easy pretending as if she wasn't pregnant at all.

"Let me talk to Vincent." Tifa said suddenly.

" 'kay." Yuffie said scooting off the bed and nudging Vincent's shoulder with his phone. "Tifa wants to talk to you."

Vincent took the phone. "Tifa."

"Vincent, you should be looking around for doctors in the area that can examine Yuffie regularly." She said.

"Where do you suppose I search for such a person?" Vincent asked in his normal calm voice. Yuffie stood behind him watching him. He sat stiffly in his chair, eyes fixed the window, his claw gently 

scraping at the armrest. Her eyes traveled all the way down to his feet. She stifled a gasp. It was the first time in her life she had seen Vincent's bare feet. She giggled softly. It was funny how the simplest things could distract her from even the most serious topics.

"Try a phonebook." Tifa said as if that should have been the most obvious thing in the world. She forgot it was Vincent she was talking to.

He glared as if she could see him. "Very well." He grumbled. He sent a glance at Yuffie wondering what in the world she was giggling about.

"Ok then, get to it. See ya later!" Tifa quickly hung up on him. He hung up as well and looked at Yuffie then looked down at his feet.

"What?"

"Vinny, you need to clip those things! You could stab someone to death with toenails that long." Yuffie said pointing and laughing. He rolled his eyes and stood from his chair. He walked out of the room and Yuffie followed closely. "Where ya goin?"

Vincent didn't answer. He walked with her close behind all the way to his library where he found the most recent phonebook he owned which was still 3 years old. Yuffie hovered over his shoulder as he flipped through the yellow pages.

"No! Vincent! I'm not going to a male doctor!" Yuffie shrieked once Vincent pointed out a suitable doctor that travelled to Nibelhiem.

Vincent picked up his cell phone again ignoring her. Yuffie, with her quick reflexes, snatched the phone out of his hand and threw it. Vincent stood up quickly glaring down at Yuffie. "He's the only one in the area." Yuffie could sense he was seriously getting angry so she decided to shut up. He sent her one last hard glare before picking his cell phone up off the floor checking to see if it still functioned properly. It did and he called the doctor making Yuffie's first official appointment for the following week in the afternoon.

"Meanie!!" Yuffie stormed out of the room, but not before pulling a random book and throwing it off the shelf as if that was supposed to highly offend Vincent. _Hmph, forget about happiness! I hope he dies of depression! _

Yuffie spent the rest of the week ignoring Vincent and continuing to feed the stray cats outside. She became especially close with one female calico cat and started letting her inside. Vincent wasn't exactly paying too much attention to Yuffie either so she was able to sneak out and into town to buy some real cat food and a litter box.

"There you go, " Yuffie blanked noticing she didn't have a name for the cat. The cat purred as Yuffie stroked her looking over her body for something unique that she could use as a name. She noticed that all four of the calico's feet were black. "Bootsy"

Bootsy rubbed her head against Yuffie's leg and continued to purr before prancing off to her bowl full of cat food and eating.

There was a knock at her door. Yuffie frowned.

"What?!" It could only be Vincent, she thought.

Sure enough there stood the tall stoic man, dressed in his familiar get up.

"Your appointment's in an hour." He said not yet noticing his new housemate. He stood in the doorway arms crossed, face half buried in the collar of his cloak.

"Whatever." Yuffie said standing up and looking at herself in the mirror. She fluffed up her hair and smoothed down her shirt. _Good to go. _Since it took about a half hour to walk into the town, they'd be leaving pretty soon. Plus, you never know when you might run into a fiend or something on the way. She turned around to see Vincent frowning down at her new friend.

"Yuffie, what is that?"

"_She_, is Bootsy. A lot more company than _you_ are." Yuffie said tossing her head up arrogantly and walking over to the corner of her room where her shoes were.

Vincent didn't respond. He couldn't exactly argue with that. He stepped aside as Yuffie approached the door and followed her out of the mansion only to take the lead again once they hit the road.

"You really need to think about getting a car or something or at least a bike like Cloud's." Yuffie said. Vincent sighed as he knew this would be the beginning of her complaints and they had only been walking for half a minute.

"Normally I have no need for transportation."

"Yeah well… you need to start getting out more." Yuffie crossed her arms and looked in the opposite direction. Vincent ignored her once more, keeping his eyes ahead.

They finally arrived at the doctor's office a bit early. Thankfully for the both of them, there was only one couple in the office and neither of them paid much attention to the famous hero that had just stepped into the room. Yuffie took a seat next to Vincent and twiddled her fingers nervously.

"Yuffie Kisaragi." A came a polite voice. Yuffie looked up and saw a female nurse standing there with a clip board in her hands. Yuffie tapped Vincent's gauntlet. He looked at her, dumbfounded.

"Come on." She said as she stood

"Yuffie, this has nothing to do with me." He said receiving an odd glance from the couple that sat across from them. It was then that the man recognized him and began to whisper to his girlfriend about it being 'Vincent Valentine.' The assistant that called Yuffie's name even gave him a bit of a rude look. 

Usually when a man and a woman come in here together it means they are the parents of the unborn child.

Yuffie kicked his gold boot receiving a harsh glare from the dark man seated before her. "You made me come to this male doctor!" she whispered through gritted teeth.

Vincent gritted his teeth just as hard but nevertheless found himself sitting in the doctor's office with Yuffie, bandana pulled down over his eyes as Dr. Balthier ordered Yuffie to remove her pants and underwear. The nurse had previously advised Yuffie to do so before the doctor entered the room, but she refused.

"Uh…why! The baby's in here!" Yuffie said pointing to her stomach. Vincent sighed in annoyance.

"Yuffie do what the man tells you to do so we can get out of here." He said quite rudely.

"The father?" Dr. Balthier asked in his accented voice.

"No!" Yuffie shrieked before finally removing her pants and underwear and lying down properly on the table.

"The tests show you are a few days over a month into the pregnancy. Therefore, we should be able to get a bit of an ultrasound. But of course at this stage, to get a clear picture..." The doctor trailed off as he organized his tools. "We must record from inside."

Yuffie looked down at the doctor with wide eyes. She had already felt violated showing him her privates and now he was going to stick objects up there!? She turned to glare at Vincent who appeared to be asleep with his bandana down over his eyes. A flexing of his gauntlet showed otherwise.

Vincent was actually feeling guilty and worrying about what he would say to her after this. He wasn't good with words period especially not the apologetic kind. He honestly hadn't searched that hard, he could have probably found a female doctor for her, if it would have really made Yuffie feel more comfortable. He sighed softly, forgetting himself, and pulled his bandana up just in time to catch Dr. Balthier inserting an instrument inside Yuffie.

"Vinny, don't look!!" Yuffie shrieked again. Vincent winced. The sound of her screech was a millions time's worse than noises Chaos used to torment him with. After a few minutes of total silence he heard Yuffie's voice again.

"Cool!" she said staring up at a very tiny moving thing on the screen. "What's it doing?"

Dr. Baltheir chuckled. "Full of energy already, isn't the little one?"

Yuffie grinned momentarily realizing the child was taking after her, but her happiness only faded knowing that there was no way she could keep the child. The doctor caught her saddened look and raised an eyebrow.

Yuffie laughed softly. "I'm planning on giving it up for adoption. I guess that decision is gonna be a little bit harder than I expected.. hehe."

Vincent knew better than to believe that laugh. There was no way he could understand her feelings, but he was good at sensing sadness (an emotion he knew all too well). He lifted his bandana again and scooted the chair to the side so Yuffie's private area was out of his view. He glanced up at the screen as well and saw the tiny human. Though if someone hadn't told him what he was looking at he wouldn't have known what in the world it was. Yuffie looked over at him.

"Cool isn't it, Vinny?" Yuffie tried to hide the pain in her voice, but failed.

Vincent only smiled at her.

Yuffie knew he wouldn't understand, but his rare smiles warmed her heart and gave her the reassurance that everything would be ok. Because if he could smile again after all the hell he's been through, than no matter what she went through she could come out of it smiling again too.


	6. Coping With Life

(Chapter Six)

**Coping with Life**

Vincent was barely able to keep himself from cringing as he pulled the vomit splattered table cloth off the kitchen table and balled it up to throw it away. Yuffie chose to ignore her weak stomach this morning and stuffed it full with Vincent's homemade pancakes. They were amazing, but it was too bad Yuffie only kept them down for a brief minute before displaying them all over the kitchen table.

After Vincent cleaned up her mess he checked in her room to see if she was ok. Yuffie lay on top of her bed, weakly stroking her new feline friend. Bootsy purred away, raising her head to be scratched. "Are you alright?"

Yuffie glanced up at the stoic man in her doorway. "Yeah…" For a second she was a little offended by the lack of sympathy in his voice, but then remembered just who she was looking at.

Vincent turned to leave.

"Hey, sorry 'bout the table cloth." Yuffie called out to him.

He waved it off and left her bedroom. Yuffie sighed and looked down lovingly at her new pet.

By noon, Yuffie was feeling much better and even decided to take a walk into town to see if she could find some sort of part time job so that she'd have money to buy some entertainment for the next nine months. Vincent still hadn't budged on getting a TV or computer and board games with him were no fun because he made no effort to win.

Yuffie walked past the diner she and Vincent had eaten out at two weeks ago and notice there was a Help Wanted sign in the window. Despite the last experience she had at the diner, she entered anyway. Much like the first time, everyone went silent and began whispering amongst each other. Yuffie ignored it and went straight to the bar at the back.

"Yes ma'am, may I help you?" the older lady asked grinning up at Yuffie. She wore a big blond wig and thick make up that visible seeped into her wrinkled skin.

"Are you still looking for help?" Yuffie asked quietly.

"Why yes dear. We need another waitress here in the evenings." The lady answered moving over to a small cabinet where she pulled out an application for Yuffie to fill out. "Here's the application if you're interested."

"Thanks." Yuffie muttered suddenly not feeling too excited about a job.

She sat down at an empty booth and began filling it out. She felt weight come down next to her on her side of the booth and looked over to see another young woman sit down. "Are you really living with Vincent Valentine?" She asked bluntly.

Yuffie nodded. "Not permanently, though…" Yuffie turned back to her application hoping the girl would leave her alone.

"What's he like?" The young woman asked pulling out a tablet and a pen. _Wow! Vinny really is famous!_ Yuffie knew he'd slaughter her, leave her barely living, and bury her half alive if she told this reporter anything about him. Yuffie shifted uncomfortably thinking of a way to dodge that question.

"I…I don't know. I don't really talk to him." Yuffie was a good liar. She looked the woman straight in the eye. The reporter sighed and looked around thinking of something else to ask.

"Rumor has it, he was found in a coffin. Perhaps he remains in his coffin most of the time?" _This chick really isn't going to quit._ Yuffie found her patience unusually thin. Not that she had ever been an extremely patient person, but normally she wouldn't be ready to snap this fast. Yuffie cleared her throat.

"Why don't you try to ask him? Excuse me." Yuffie took her application and stood nearly pushing the reporter out of the booth as she climbed over her and left the diner. Yuffie walked back up to the mansion letting the application slip from her fingers and fly away into the wind. There wasn't much personal information other than her name and old address.

Yuffie entered the mansion and looked around for Vincent. Every time she was sure of the place she would find him, he'd be somewhere else. Today he was in sitting room upstairs reading the newspaper. "You really are famous, Vincent Valentine. Couldn't even get a job because everyone just wants to use me to get to know you." Vincent sighed, but didn't respond to her. She continued on a different subject. "What, so do you like pick a different room ever day so that I can't find you?" Yuffie crossed her arms as she approached the chair he sat in. Vincent turned the huge page with another sigh.

"No." he answered simply.

"You hardly ever sit in here." Yuffie added looking over his shoulder at what he was reading. "Wow! Are you actually looking for a car!?" Yuffie snatched the paper from his hands. "Sweet! Get this black one! It's so you!"

Vincent sighed reminding himself to just humor her. "How much?" he asked.

"Ugh… only 300 gil, that's a total lemon."

Vincent raised his eyebrow. "I'll only need it for the next seven and a half months."

"Whatever Vinny once you get used to driving around in a comfortable car instead of walking around on foot, you'll want a car forever." Yuffie's eyes scanned the page for a more suitable vehicle. Vincent took the newspaper from her again.

"300 gil is all I'm willing to pay." He ripped out the number to call and put it aside for later. Yuffie sighed heavily.

"When's my next doc appointment?" Yuffie laid down on the sofa across from his chair.

"Three weeks from tomorrow."

Yuffie sighed.

"Would you rather have a female, Yuffie? If can get this car, I will drive you to Rocket Town." For the first time today his eye finally rested on hers. She shrugged.

"That dude's already violated me now… but yeah a chick would be better."

"Very well." Vincent stood up and began his walk to the library where he'd look up the lady Cid had told him about. Over the past week he had received a few calls from their friends giving him advice on what to do. In other words, they didn't totally dump a pregnant Yuffie on him and force him to survive alone.

Two days later Yuffie found herself sitting passenger in Vincent's new car as he brought it home for the first time. It wasn't really all that bad, the only thing wrong with it was the huge dent in the side (the side that the picture in the paper chose not to show). "What do you think?" Vincent asked as they stood on the porch looking down at the small black car.

Yuffie held her stomach with one hand and her spinning head with the other. "I think it's been a little too long since driver's ed, pal."

Vincent looked at her, puzzled.

Yuffie made a run for the bathroom. Once Yuffie recovered she found Vincent again in his bedroom. He was sitting down in his chair by the window just when Yuffie walked in. "Thanks, Vinny. I know you bought that car just for my sake."

Vincent nodded closing his eyes as he did.

"It makes me feel kinda bad, ya know…" Yuffie sighed and sat down on his bed. Vincent opened his eyes.

"It's fine, Yuffie." Yuffie scrunched her face up wondering why Vincent always sounded so distant and detached. Whenever he spoke it never felt like he was speaking to you personally. The only time she felt any closeness with him was during the rare times she'd seen him smile. His smile literally lit up her soul. The more this pregnancy was being brought to her attention, the more down she felt and right now she needed that smile.

"Vinny?"

"Hm?"

Yuffie grinned mischievously as she crept up to him like a cat. Vincent raised an eyebrow at her wondering what she was up to. "What's that on your shirt?" she asked and as soon as he looked down, Yuffie dug her fingers into his sides ticking him as hard as she could. Vincent's quick reflexes allowed him to quickly end the torture, but not before cracking the slightest of smirks followed by a tiny smile. Yuffie laughed loudly.

"Still ticklish are you?" Yuffie asked poking him again once he released her arms.

"Stop, Yuffie." Vincent glared up at her. "I hear your cat, you had better go tend to it." He honestly hadn't heard anything, but just wished Yuffie would get away from him. He hated being this close to people. It made him so uncomfortable. Yuffie didn't get the hint and tried his sides again. Vincent stood up, pushing her away from him.

"Come on, you know what I want." Yuffie grinned up at him now that they were both standing. Vincent sighed heavily and turned away from her.

"I'm not in the mood."

"What's your problem?" Yuffie put her hands on her hips and gave him a chilling mock scowl. Vincent sighed again as he sat back down without answering her.

"If you're still thinking about whatserface…"

"I'm not." Vincent snapped focusing his glare outside at the moon. It was now after seven o'clock.

Yuffie felt as if the room had physically got colder at the mention of that topic. She tried to lighten up the mood as she smiled and said. "Well at least you're not pregnant and homeless with no idea who the father of your baby is."

Vincent forgot himself and let a slight chuckle slip. Yuffie smiled happy she was able to make him laugh even if it was just a tiny bit. "Are you, Vinny!?" She exclaimed with mock surprise.

Vincent gave her a look before rolling his eyes. He thought for a moment and looked back at Yuffie. "You really do not know?"

Yuffie shook her head no. "I was back and forth between a few partners and then this one night I evidently hooked up with this new guy, but he left before I woke up the next morning…"

Vincent was shocked at how honest she was with him, but really who would he tell. He found it a bit hard to swallow as he looked her in the eyes.

"It doesn't matter anyway…after I give it up for adoption it won't know who its real mom or dad is, so… I guess it makes it ok." Yuffie said looking away from his stare.

Vincent frowned. "Nothing makes it ok, Yuffie." He continued to frown down at her as he walked past her to the doorway. He didn't say anything more as he left the room, but he didn't have to. Yuffie understood what he meant. No… there was no excuse for her promiscuous behavior. She was lucky a baby was the only consequence that came out of her escapades.

Yuffie sighed and cursed Vincent for having the ability to make her feel so down about herself. Had anyone else, even Godo, shown disappointment in her she wouldn't have cared. But she cared what Vincent thought of her… She spent the rest of the night lying on Vincent's bed thinking about how far her life had gone from what it used to be.

Vincent sat in the living room sipping a glass of wine. He frowned into the glass wondering why it bothered him so much thinking of Yuffie's past. Why did he get so angry at the thought of her with other men? It certainly wasn't because he liked her. She was just a child! A…twenty year old…pregnant…child… He sighed heavily and took another swig of the red liquid. Wine always made him feel tired and after a fourth glass he was ready to lie down.

He entered his bedroom to find Yuffie sleeping on his bed. He walked over to her and knelt down in front of her. He slid his arms under her and lifted her off his bed and carried her to her own bedroom. He dropped her on the bed a little rougher than he meant to and she woke up. "Vinny?" she mumbled.

"Good night, Yuffie." He said leaving her room and shutting off the light. He closed her door and returned to his own bedroom for the night. He didn't bother showering before getting under his covers. Yuffie's scent remained on his sheets allowing her to flood his thoughts before falling asleep.


End file.
